Project VALKYRIE
by Sameo-AngelHeart
Summary: Life changes for Kim and Ron when they are asked to join GJ in the interests of humanity. How will they deal with their new situation, and what is going on with Will Du?
1. Prologue

Forward from author:

In an interest to improve my English Grammatik, I have decided to start writing a small story. Comments, suggestions, reviews of all sorts will be appreciated. Thank you.

Other than the hushed whisperings exchanged between neighbors, the meeting room was very quiet. Though the room sported some the most sophisticated lighting systems, it was kept very dark, and very cold. Few people however, noticed the chill, or rather attributed it to their minds playing a trick on them, or rather that the metaphorical chill that existed in their minds, was real. Needless to say, their were very few things that could have warmed the room, or lighten the tension felt on all those there. This room had always been this way, dark, cold, a metaphor for some the decisions that had come from this room, the decisions that affected things on a grand scale.

The grand table where the twenty people were sitting at was furnished out of very fine titanium, with many sorts of gadgets that could pop out of the table, anything from food, to office supplies, communications systems, laptops, to even a few weapons. The chairs them selves were similar to the table, sporting a few of the devices found in the table. Had it not been for the uncomfortable feeling they gave to those who sat in them, some of them might even want to take one with them.

It was not every day a meeting like this came together. What was to be asked of them? Why were they gathered here?

All eyes focused on the door. Doctor Director stepped into the room. She calmly walked towards the front of the grand table, her footsteps loud in the carefully harmonized room so that people's voices could be heard very clearly. She stopped at the front and without a word, laid her briefcase on the table, looked around at everyone slowly, then opened the briefcase, turned it around and opened it.

Out popped out a small device that grew larger as it opened upon itself. A very sophisticated circular communications system established itself in the briefcase. Doctor Director took her seat, and waited for the scrambled voice of the Executive Director of Global Justice. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Let us begin the meeting. First off we shall hear the reports of the status of each division."

One by one, each person stood and gave a report of their developments. Hardly anything had been said that was new and interesting. Then stood a balding crazy, grey-haired old scientist with a grin on his face. He took a moment to straighten his lab coat, mandatory wear, and cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce the latest finds on our newest project Bio-Metal. At long last it is ready to be tested on field agents. As you well know, the Cybernetic battle suits, have served all of our operatives well for the past half-decade or so, but these will make those obsolete. With the executive director's permission, we can begin testing them immediately."

"So noted. You may proceed then. Have you picked out a test subject?"

"As always we would like Agent Du…….." the scientist stopped, the uneasy glances from around the room. He was perplexed. He sat down uneasily.

Doctor Director stood up now and cleared her throat. She was not to ready for this, but she had to go through with it. "As you all know..." paused to eye the scientist scornfully, but then stopped, and sighed defeatingly, it wasn't it his fault he didn't know. " The incident involving Agent Du has been taken care of with the Chinese government. They will deny everything, and so will we. The incident will remain classified, until further notice." She sighed again, and shook a bit, and could no longer look into their eyes, so she turned her eyes downcast. "As for Agent Du, He is still in intensive care. We are not to sure what is happening to his body, and what affect these mutations will have... or….(barely a whisper) If he will ever wake up. But he is still alive…. Further research is needed…"

The room had turned very quiet. Everything was going to change. Agent Du had his faults, many faults, but with what he had gone through throughout his life, who could blame him. Throughout every situation, Agent Du had been to save the day, gone through the most dangerous of missions. The only operative who had done a more fantastic job was his elder brother, who disappeared a number of years ago. But now that was no more, there weren't any operatives as skilled as those two were.

The executive director's voice went throughout the room. His voice always carried no emotion, even when there might have been, it could not pass through the scrambler. "Until such a time when Agent Du recovers and is able to proceed with field work, we will have to find a temporary replacement…"

Doctor Director slumped into her chair. "What about… Kim Possible…?"


	2. Day at the Mall for Ron

'This is it.' Ron thought to himself. "The final moment… The moment that will change the rest of my life. All of our lives… The world is counting on me… everyone is. I can't back down. I _won't_. I have come so far… Now the only question remains… Can I do it?'

I am strong like the mountain.

I am swift like the wind.

I am the mighty river.

I am the rising sun.

I am the chosen.

I am one.

I… am so going to-NO! don't think like that! You can do this. You must! All of your training, your practicing, has brought you to this moment. This final moment.

Ron stared at his death. His worst fear in the whole world. More then monkeys, or bugs, or anything else. And Death grinned back at him. His fate was sealed.

Ron gulped, but bravely stepped upon the platform. He did not look down to see if his footing was correct, he already knew it was. He never took eyes off his death, his enemy.

Death grinned. "So Ron… are you ready?" Ron had never realized that death could have such a sweet, yet mocking voice.

Ron took his stance. The last stance he thought he would ever take. "Bring it on."

"I'll be generous. Choice your demise…" mocked death.

Ron already knew every choice. Death had mastered every one of them. And he remembered the words of his master as he cycled through them. If ever you want to out master your opponent, choice the way he has mastered, then shame him in defeat.

And that was what Ron going to do. Ron smiled as he selected his demise.

And Death laughed. "You're stupider than I thought you were, which I must admit, I did not think very highly of you in the first place."

Ron just smiled back, though inside he was more terrified than he had ever been in his life.

"Are you ready to lose?"

"I will not lose, not this time, and never again."

Death laughed.

The match was about to begin. 'This is it.' He thought. He breathed slowly, and withdrew in to himself. Withdrew deep inside of himself. Deep inside the part where only he could go. And he thought of Kim. His best friend in the in the entire world. The girl who had been there for him, just as he had been there for her. The girl who had saved his life. He was deep now. Real deep. He could almost feel her now. Almost see her beautiful eyes, almost smell her wonderful hair, almost taste her wonderful lips against his. He reached for her, to hold her…..

The match begun.

The music started.

And the world looked on in awe. Ok well no, but Ron liked to feel it was.

Ron moved swiftly, like water, to the beat of the music. Arrows flew by the screen; Ron stepped on each one of them. And flowed like the mighty river.

Ron no longer cared if he made a mistake; No longer cared if death won; No longer cared if he let down the world, didn't care about anything from the start of the song, to the end.

Ron moved with perfect grace, after years of practicing DDR with Yori, he was finally going to beat little Miss prissy "Oh, look at me! I'm only twelve years, but I can still beat your ass to the ground in DDR!" He was going to do it. He was going to beat her! HE was going to win!

Ron was feeling cocky, and decided he needed to shame her even more upon his victory, and so he performed a back flip, landed it perfectly.

The scores came… HE DID IT! HE WON!

"HA!" he pointed a finger in her face. "HA HA HA HA HA! Take that!" he got on his knees, dropped his elbows, pulled in his fists close to him. "Booyah!" and proceeded to act like if he had just won a boxing match. After throwing a few fake punches, he proceeded to pretend to grab a micro phone, "First off, I'd like to thank God, for making all of this possible. Second, ME! For being _dang awesome_… I'd also like to thank my teacher Yori, my best friend, Kin Possible, like to thank Bueno Nacho…" Ron stopped when he noticed the little girl sniffling.

Ron went for a closer look and immediately upon doing so; the little girl started bawling and pointed a finger at him.

"Hey what are you doing?" said a man who heard the crying.

"He's making her cry!" said a middle aged woman, who also heard the crying.

"What a jerk." Said an attractive young woman.

Ron raised his hands up defensively as he backed away, from the gathering crowd. "Look, it not what you think. She just playing around!" but it was to no use.

"Get him!" came a yell from a person in the crowd.

Ron screamed and made a run for it, with the crowd hot on his heels. Why did he have to come to the mall today? So what if there was a sale at Club Banana, why did Kim have to drag him along? Now, if he could make it Club Banana before he was drawn and quartered, Kim could get him out of this mess.

He ran a good distance, and ran straight past a vendor selling plastic pitchforks and torches. 'Of all the rotten luck.' He risked a glance backwards. Just in time to see the little girl, leading the angry mob, throw a pitchfork at Ron. Ron narrowly dodged it.

Ron soon found the Club Banana. Making a mad dash, he weaved in out of the clothing department. He could still hear the mob, if only he could find some way out of this. He looked around for a second, and found salvation. An opening in the wall. Ron went for the dressing room. Went inside, grabbed the top of the stool door, and jumped the length of it. Turned around put his ear to the door, and prayed.

The mob passed, Ron close his eyes and breathed a sigh relief and placed his back to the door. Ron slowly opened his eyes again, only to see a sight.

Bonnie Rockweiller, stood there covering herself, with what she wished at this moment wasn't so small, outfit. Her face was red, her face scrunched.

Ron didn't even see it coming.

Having been thrown out of the small stool, and being the subject of many a violent threat, stood there rubbing his face and trying as hard as he could to remember that sight for as long as he possibly could.

Ron took a look out the door slowly; the mob was still out there. This was going to get ugly. Ron pulled out his communicator. The monitor flicked on.

"Hey Ron, what's up? …Why's your face all red?" asked Wade.

"Never mind that. Wade, I need your help. There's an angry mob after me. I need a way out."

"Angry mob? Why am I _not_ surprised." Wade started typing furiously.

"Come on Wade, hurry."

"Chill. Ok. Across from you is a booth. Keep low. Go; Now."

Ron kept low passing a section of the mob. He reached the booth and hid underneath it. Good thing the cashier teenage girl didn't care much about anything and only gave him an indifferent glance.

"Ok, now what Wade?" Ron whispered.

"There is an office down the hall…. No wait never mind."

"Never mind? NEVERMIND? Wade! What am I going to do?"

"Just chill. And wait it out."

After a few minutes Ron calmed down. Looked up at the cashier, "So… seen any good movies lately?"

She gave him an indifferent look. "Whatever."

Ron finally got up and looked around. The mob was gone; he breathed a sigh of relief, and went about searching for Kim.

After brief searching he finally found Kim and Monique looking through some clothes.

"I don't know Monique he seems nice, but you don't really know. Like this one time, Ron and I were totally to help this nice rich guy, just turned out that it was all a ploy to capture me, something about getting accepted into the evil community." Stated Kim.

"True. But he may just be a nice guy, you never know."

Ron did a mental check list.

Talking about boys. Check.

Talking about me. No.

Talking about boys other than me. Check.

Ron groaned silently, and walked into the scene. Without missing a beat, Ron found himself carrying back-aching amount of clothes in his hands, stacked above his head. The two girls continued there conversation.

"Hello." Said Ron, after setting down the clothes nice and easy. "Aren't you even going to say Hi, or Please Ron, can you be the magnificent and masculine gentlemen that you are and help us carry these clothes?"

They arched eyebrows at him, and then continued their conversation. Ron groaned and wondered how much longer this would take. He went and leaned against the stack of clothes. He closed his eyes and started to recall to himself a beautiful sight. At least the day wasn't going so bad.

Ron awoke to find himself buried in bags of clothes. He quickly started climbing to the top of the pile.

"Oh Ron your just in time." Stated Monique, and without missing a beat loaded the pile on him and started dragging him to her car.

"Where's Kim?" asked Ron.

"She's been held up. Don't worry though she just talking to some guy.

Ron stopped. "Wait, what?"

Monique grabbed his shirt by the sleeve. "Hold your horses, Lover boy. First you're helping me with these bags."

Ron quickly helped her, and then swiftly set out for the mall. Not without getting a sly remark from Monique first.

Ron went back in to see Kim talking to a person. Not a boy. But a woman he had not seen in quite some time. A woman named doctor director.


	3. It's offical

TO Trecebo: thanks for supporting me when no one else will. You have always read my stories. So, since you're the only one reading this, feel free to basically pretty much tell me anything you want about the story, comments, or what you think should happen next.

Kim Possible stepped into the familiar office of Doctor Director. She wondered exactly what it was that she was asked to come to GJ. Doctor Director motioned for her and Ronald to sit.

"Thank you both for coming on such short notice. On another time I would indulge my self with some small talk about your lives and dealings, but not at this particular venture. I'll be frank Miss Possible. Global Justice needs your help."

"Sure, no problem, which Villain do you need help catching this time? Is Duff Killigan at it again?" Kim asked in earnest.

"All of them." Stated Doctor Director.

Kim was confused. "Come again?"

"Global Justice needs you to be a full time operative. To be on twenty four seven call. To-"

"Whoa, wait a minute. I'm still in high school, only a month till graduation. I know I save the world occasionally, no big deal, but I can't do this all the time, I have a life."

Doctor Director, even though she felt it was, didn't show that she cared the slightest about the girl's social life. "It will only be temporary; Global Justice could really use your help."

Kim still wasn't convinced. "But why me? Why now? Global justice has many operatives-"

"None of which are highly experienced and trained, or have the most successful track record, not to mention, with full training the potential capabilities you will both be able to master."

"But I still don't get it." Kim sounded exasperated. "Why…?"

Doctor Director sighed. "A week ago our top agent Will Du, was involved in an incident…"

Kim looked concerned. "What kind of incident? Is he okay?"

Doctor Director sighed again. "I'm Sorry, that's classified. But as of right now, it doesn't seem… We need you to take over for him for just a short while until we gain a permanent replacement for him."

"So this will just be temporary… and my education-"

"We have the brightest minds working for Global justice. They will tutor you. If you agree, we will make sure _both_ of you will be able to attend any Ivy League university in the country on full scholarship." Doctor Director, smiled at Ron. This was already sounding better to Ron though.

"My family…."

"I'm sure they will understand, Global justice will greatly appreciate your appreciation. Plus, free Beuno Nacho the rest of your life."

"I accept." Stated Ron, as he got out of his chair and shook Doctor Director's hand. Rufus happily agreed as he licked his lips as he shook his head furiously in agreement.

Kim wasn't so sure. "I... still don't know, I mean I've always been the kind of person to do things my own way…."

Ron was shocked. "Come on Kim, this is a deal of a lifetime. You also be helping a bunch of people. And besides it's only temporary."

"I-I guess… But you also have tell me what happened to Will, none of this classified stuff."

"Agreed." Stated Doctor Director.

After they both signed the contracts, Doctor Director filled out the rest.

"As of this day mark April 11th, 17:48 hours. Kimberly Possible, And Ronald Stoppable, have signed as official field agents for Global Justice."


	4. Status Report

Dr. Director, who was sitting in her office; Alone: just a few moments ago, was now running as fast as she could to the medical bay. Global Justice had just recruited Kim Possible and Ronald Stoppable as official field agents. Which meant nothing, other then Global Justice could now officially dump Will Du's work load unto her. But that would be obsolete should Will Du be able to keep performing his job. And that was what she was rushing for. She didn't know what to expect, bad news is still better than no news.

Could it be that he was dead? She thought with much remorse, it would more than likely be true. No one could survive that, but then again, he has recovered from worse things, but never something like this. But it wouldn't matter, his body had mutated, if he did wake up, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked us to kill him, or that if he had become too unstable and we have to put him down like some rabid animal.

Dr. Director, reached the infirmary, bypassed the security codes, and the guards. She used her entire will power to slow her pace inside the infirmary; she didn't want to cause an accident. She had never really like the place, and never would. She in fact hated. Hated the look, the smell, the waiting. Seen too many good friends die in one place, and it tends not to be one's favorite area. She just prayed to god that she would not have to see this young man die as well.

She hated the tension, the nerve racking feeling tearing through her, but she approached his room with a will to do so. She slowly opened the door to his room, and saw the medical physician squeeze out, and slowly close the door behind him.

The aging physician knew what was expected of him and cleared his throat. "First off, he is alive…"

Dr. Director sighed in relief, but then knew, that the bad news was coming. There was always bad news.

But instead of talking, the doctor showed her into the room. And let her gaze follow his hand to the sight of her agent.

Dr. Director was dumbfounded, shocked, horrified, and then sorrowful, in that order. She had not realized that it was Will Du in that Tube of Fluid meant to help the body. That body that did not seem to be him. It was taller then he had been before, about a foot taller. Arm lengthened and hands bigger, forming into claws. Legs that seemed to be a bit longer as well. The structure itself seemed to have grown in girth and muscle, heavily ripped yet still in the form of an athlete's body, suited for speed and agility. Muscles condensed, and there seemed to be even more muscles on his body than a normal human. His hair had lengthened down to his back and become a deep unnatural blue. Two thick strands of hair went down the front of his face, but the most unnatural characteristic was the Blue glowing runic tattoos circled around from his heart and went to the top of his chest, circled around his chest, and stop over the upper left side of his face.

"Wh-What's happened to him…?"

"Were… not too sure. All we could gather is… that first off… he doesn't have a heart anymore… it's seems that something foreign has replaced where his heart should be. By all medical facts he should be dead, but he clearly is not, He is still breathing and pumping blood, we don't know how. We tried to perform surgery to examine and if needed, gain a necessary transplant, but his body seemed to strong for our tools to puncture. His genetic code is, pardon me, Fucked up. We have never seen anything like it… our top biologists are confused as to what in the world it means. We have yet to decipher anything from the subject so far, other than it he seems to have stabilized. Other than that….." A vague shrug.

Dr. Director took this all in, and thought long and hard about what it meant. She knew exactly what it was that replaced his heart. But why did have such affects on his body? She should never have sent him on that mission. He was already pushing his limit. But she had no choice, they needed him. And they still needed him…

…….

……..

………. "Open the chamber let him out."

The physician did what he was told, knowing better then to question.

The fluid drained from the pod, the monitoring devices removed themselves from his body, the oxygen masked linked off and was removed, and slowly, the remnants of Agent Du floated to the bottom and collapsed at the bottom. The Tube itself disconnected itself and was lifted away. All that was left was a soaked Will Du on his knees, not moving.

For what seemed an eternity, neither Doctor Director nor the Physician moved. Then slowly DR. Director approached her agent cautiously. He didn't even seemed to be breathing, so still was he, he could have been mistaken that he was a statue, or dead. Which is what she began to fear now. She placed her hand slowly on his shoulder.

Instantly, the clawed misshapen hand of Will Du grabbed her wrist. His hand had started glow a harsh blue, and His eyes flared open, and they were completely black. She stared into those eyes with shock and pain. So startled was she, all she could do was choke. The pain entrenched her; both her wrist and his hand seemed to be on fire. She smelt the burning flesh from her wrist and could feel a bone snap in her wrist. But those eyes frightened her more. She could sense the hate and anger pouring through them. Willing her to die…

And then it stopped. The glowing blue light from his hand and tattoos stopped. His eyes closed. And he fell to the floor. His hand slipped from her wrist. Dr. Director couldn't feel anything. Though the world was chaos around her, guards coming in, nurses helping her and her wounds. All she could see where those eyes, and the scorch marks they left when they burned through her soul….


End file.
